World Server
by KisaragiKei
Summary: Jaune just wanted to research on how he could improve himself, but he fell asleep in front of his computer that Sunday morning, The first Sunday at Beacon. Now... Jaune has the fate of "Worlds" in his hands... er... Head. "Wait... Grimm Purification? Is that possible?" Cross-Over with Digimon I don't own RWBY!
1. Chapter 1

World Server

Chapter 1

* * *

"I'm not… in my dorm anymore…" A teenage boy murmured to himself as he stood outside in his jacket and loose fitting pants and his normal armor and family heirloom was nowhere to be found.

A faint breeze had caressed the face of one Jaune Arc. His golden hair swayed as he gazed out into the distance. The cliff that he used was remarkably sturdy as he soaked in the sight of what was in front of him.

A thick forest spanned across into the distance as the sun was high in the clear sky. Sounds of a waterfall trickled into his ear like a faint melody until the young man shocked himself out of his stupor with a smack to the face.

His cheek stung from the impact, telling him it wasn't a dream. Jaune reached down for his scroll and checked that the connection to the CCT was available. It wasn't...

"Great, No idea where I am, with no way to defend myself."

Jaune kept gazing out into the distance, trying his best to find some kind of landmark.

Finding none, the boy slowly got down from the cliff and made sure to check for even footing. He hoped that if he traveled on foot he might eventually get a connection to the CCT.

Jaune's hope wavered as he discovered an old, run down facility. It's broken glass panels played a hollowing song as he walked up to the sliding doors.

The teen scratched his neck after he waited for the door a bit before he spoke to himself, "Didn't think the door would open on it's own. Jaune, this is serious, don't be an idiot."

It took some time for the blonde to get inside, as he met up with the dusty interior of the facility. It looked abandoned for quite some time; Walls were broken and cracked as the tables were turned over. There was quite the fight back then, but Jaune noticed there was no signs of corpses or blood.

 _Probably Grimm,_ thought Jaune as he kept searching around for any signs of life or a working computer. There weren't any emblems or a title anywhere, so the young man had no idea where he could be.

Stairways up were destroyed and the majority of hallways collapsed told him he reached a dead end, except for an elevator which was the only thing that was working.

 _This is a horrible idea._

The door pinged, letting the rusted metal open up; No damage or blood stained the claustrophobia inducing room when he walked in and pressed one of the blinking lights available.

Aside from the lack of the soothing elevator music normally found on a elevator, Jaune stared at the frame of the room closely.

"What?" Jaune murmured as he inspected the door with a hand. The digits moved around the metal sheets, uncovering the little lines going up and down the wall. Sparks of illumination raced on the lines like-

"Circuitry? Isn't this just a door?"

Jaune knocked on the metal a bit to double check he wasn't seeing things. The elevator shook violently and the feeling of something was slowly being cut loose was felt from above.

The teen gulped audibly while he frantically checked for a way to open the elevator. His voice came out in a pleading tone, "No… no no no! Come on, Don't fail now…"

The elevator he was in suddenly plummeted down and Jaune screamed while bracing for impact. It wasn't long until the metal crashed on solid ground. Metal creaked and bent inward as the blonde knight was like a ragdoll in a toy house.

Jaune felt something warm hit his face; reaching up he found blood coming from his forehead and many a bruises dotted his form when he inspected himself.

 _My Aura isn't shielding me... it's supposed to be a force field!_

With a labored grunt, Jaune broke out of the elevator with a bit of help from Aura. He landed roughly, hitting concrete as the stale air kissed his nose. He felt something break inside his pocket.

"Please, don't break on me now."

Jaune pulled out his scroll, hoping that the device would work. The scroll was cracked, thick marks were on the hardened plastic and the collapsible screen was shattered, but not in pieces.

Jaune sighed, pocketing the now defunct machine as he surveyed where he was now in.

Whatever Dust was used to power the facility was still around, leaving the hallway dimly lit whatever unbroken lamps were scattered about. Jaune spent as much time as he could combing through the floor, there was nothing truly out of the ordinary.

He kept running into more and more damage without any corpses to indicate anything and as further he went, the 'circuitry' became more and more prominent on the floor and walls.

Everything had layers over layers of circuits pulsating with energy, and Jaune could feel the power from them without the need of physical contact.

Jaune's eyes widened in shock when as he got deeper, the walls cracked and burst into fine powder; What was odd was the fact that under the physical makeup of the concrete were translucent holograms and flowing lines of data.

"Woah, This is like Tron!" Exclaimed Jaune as his eyes sparkled the same way Ruby's would when she looked at a new weapon or 'tried' to 'persuade' him into letting her upgrade Crocea Mors. He wiped the wall with his hand, letting him feel any change between the holo-wall and the concrete.

Unbeknownst to the aspiring knight, screams and roars like the whispers in the night sounded off deeper in the facility, making him feel more vulnerable then before. Jaune readied himself and ran towards it, passing the first and only logo of whomever created the building without even looking at it.

 ** _Merlot Industries  
_** ** _Emerald Forest_**

 ** _Grimm Research and Development_**

 ** _Classified: Top Secret_**

 ** _9th Encryption layer_**

Jaune braced his upper body and crashed into the wide, double doors. He squinted through his arm as the natural lighting of the sun sting his eyes. The sounds of roars and screams continued as he gaped at the sight of a group of Grimm he'd never seen before.

The smell and feelings of unnaturalness and death permeated from their forms. One of them, a lion-like Grimm of some kind, violently threw a white and shining Grimm to another group.

His eyes moved to the other group who looked just like them, yet somehow they felt entirely different from the other. Aside from the way they looked with their coloring, White instead of Black being the most obvious. The 'white' group didn't have wisps of Grimm decay leak out of them, nor did they have the red eyes of a regular Grimm; instead, having gold orbs like Nora's freshly made pancakes.

Between them was a some kind of spiky pole or antenna in the distance, what was odd was that the pole was clean compared to everything else in the room.

He was broken from he stupor by the Grimm that was thrown as it bellowed in pain. Jaune watched in horror as the Grimm get entangled by pitch black vines. It was being consumed by it, the Grimm was slowly turning, transforming. It's pristine, White scales, darkened to being obsidian, it's claws and fangs turned into blood as it's eyes gave a hollowing crimson glow.

The golden eyed ones jumped back to give space, they looked as though they readied for another battle. Their wounds stained their pristine forms compared to the unmarred black Grimm.

Jaune ran for the nearest cover behind a concrete wall as one of the 'black Grimm' spotted him. It ignored the Human as Jaune searched around for a weapon, finding none, besides a metal pole of some kind and test swung it.

It was funny how he couldn't use a sword and shield for much while he felt at home with a two-handed sword. Living with seven different sisters, all of them hunters, lead to odd things.

Sounds of battle started and Jaune moved to peek at the situation. The 'golden' Grimm were out numbered at 3 to 1.

Jaune thought he shouldn't do anything and run, but something from the golden Grimm pulled at his being. His gut told them they weren't dangerous to him.

The room was most likely a testing room or something, as natural light from the sun shined pass the broken window dome. Looking around, Jaune observed metal obstacles and fake buildings, hoping to find any advantage to fight the 'black' Grimm.

A staircase caught his eyes, even more, the lion Grimm was slowly being pushed back with its leather wrapped arm being ripped off of it's socket and it's body thrown, hitting the staircase.

Moving fast, Jaune climbed the staircase and waited for the right moment. As the beast twisted around, readying a charge, Jaune lept off the staircase with his sharpened metal pole, poorly reinforced with Aura, heading straight for the exposed back of the Grimm.

The weapon pierced the Grimm in the back of the neck, and it roared as the blood like oil and sludge spurt from the wound when the beast wildly twisted and turned as Jaune held on.

It would have been better if he had lost his grip as the teen's leg was grasped by the remaining arm. Jaune hissed in pain from the vice as the Grimm threw him on the ground like a plushie.

Jaune grunted in pain from the impacts and felt cracks from his bones. He resisted screaming as he noticed his Aura wasn't protecting him as well as before. With one last throw, Jaune collided with a brick wall on the other side of the dome.

He couldn't have much of that respite for the lion Grimm had other plans. Jaune blocked futily when a fist nearly half his size, collided with him. The teen gritted his teeth as the momentum of the fist threw him to one of the lion's companions.

In the air, Jaune only saw a glimpse of some kind of bird Grimm as he was swiped by one of it's claws, the razors tore his back, leaving his jacket in shreds and faint marks on his lower back.

With a long way down, Jaune didn't think he'd survive the fall. Luckily, or unluckily, he was once again grabbed like a chew toy and thrown in the distance.

The teen had tried to reorient himself, but fate decided not to give him a break when barely a few seconds had passed until Jaune felt the worst pain in his life come from his abdomen.

Wha-" Jaune gurgled blood as he tried to force a word out. Blood seeped from his lower body, trickling down the antenna from earlier in the dome. It's clean stainless steel, stained in his blood as it pooled like rain drops on the concrete outside his dorm.

His eyes started getting heavier as each second pass when he watched the golden Grimm be slaughtered before him. One, who looked very much like a knight, with it's shield and lance in it's arms, was crucified as it blew across the teen's very eyes. It's white and crimson helm broken as streams of data leak from its very being.

 _ping_

Jaune struggled with labored breath when he reached for his supposedly broken scroll when it beeped for him.

Data leaked from the scroll when he opened it. The screen with a grainy texture and a prompt appeared before him.

 **You are the First**

 **This world is dying**

 **It is by the fault of (you) that we were given life**

 **But it is also (you) who gave us death**

 **Now we perish under the rain of Autumn**

 **For the witch has found where we belong**

A spike of electricity shocked Jaune from his very being. Wisps of lightning danced in his field of vision as the crawled from the antenna to his abdomen.

 **However…**

 **This world can begin anew**

 **You will be the Last**

Jaune's eyes felt heavier and heavier as time went on, he blacked out but not before answering when he was given a choice.

 **Alpha and Omega**

 **Will you save us?**

 **[Accept] Deny**

Electricity sprawled and traveled all over Jaune's body, waking him up. He screamed as the feeling of thousands of scavengers used him for a meal. The disemboweled knight's eyes opened, seeing thousands if not millions of streams of data gather towards him. All of it being absorbed into his small form.

Thick lines of a multitude of colors began to etch into the teen's forearms, starting with the back of his palm as intricate triangles appeared, crawling up to his head. Another discharge of electricity made his body spasm-

* * *

"We're HOME!" the smack of a heavy wooden door collided with the wall of team JNPR's dorm. The sound and the voice made Jaune jump from his seat and a powerful migraine started to peck at his brain.

The blonde knight rubbed his cheek absentmindedly when he spoke out to Nora and the gang, including team RWBY, "Ugh, that was quite a dream. What time is it?"

Jaune looked over to the group of teens and he raised an eyebrow at the gobsmacked faces of most of the group. Yang however, started to form a gigantic grin.

"Vomit boy, Nice ink!"

* * *

In a dark room, north of Vale, tables and chairs of all kinds were destroyed when the perpetrator set them on fire.

Amber eyes darted around in anger before the owner breathed deeply, looking into her computer.

It should have been perfect. Her X-Virus should have been perfect, infecting and transferring absolute control of all Remnants' CCT to her. But it failed… leaving Vale's CCT unscathed. Cinder Fall burned the results of her program in her mind as the screen was displayed in front of her mockingly.

* * *

Back in Vale, Jaune dozed off while in the middle of a lecture from the majority of JNPR and RWBY as a soft voice was heard from the back of his mind.

 **Transfer of Yggdrasil Server: Complete**

 **Data Transfer:  
** **100% Complete**

 **Jaune Arc, Data accessibility:  
** **0.05%**

 **Changing Hostname  
** **Change Complete**

 **Fusang Server:  
** **Status: 2% Active**

 **Activating X-Antibody**

* * *

 **Author's Corner**

Hey Guys? Sorry I can't fulfill _ThePhantomScribe's_ claim but my parallel story with him is put on hold… because I suck. Can't really give you much besides that!

Can you guess the crossover? :3

I'm still working on my other fic, so don't you worry. I just… gotta get my habits straight. I haven't been sketching as much as I need to, and that's a no no.

Leave a comment, like and sub- wait… this isn't youtube… eeeeh~ you get i'm I'm trying to say.


	2. Chapter 2

World Server

Chapter 2

* * *

"I'm fine, really!" Jaune's statement wasn't met with much open arms, as he was being checked up on by a nurse.

Glynda Goodwitch stood off to the side in the infirmary, allowing teams RWBY and JNPR to handle any questions and open curiosity of Jaune Arc's newly acquired body markings.

Initially the woman had caught wind of students being too rowdy in their dorms. Lo and behold, the woman went to chastise the group until she noticed the tattoos. The woman tried to be less judgmental of her students as headmaster Ozpin suggested her to, so she reserved her opinion until later.

She had her suspicions, Jaune Arc hadn't left the academy that day and the markings were too intricate for a 'homemade' job. To add to that, the markings were less ink but more of a living thing; they shimmered and glowed in its multitude of colors like a perfect rainbow, and so the professor dragged him to the infirmary with the rest in tow.

There was no rule that forbid 'body art' in Beacon Academy as the great war was fought to defend such personal freedoms, she'd seen many students obtain one or two in their last years, even she had one, not that she openly showed it off.

This though, was too much of a conundrum. From her initial thoughts of the boy, nothing ever indicated that he would have go so far as to get body art. Curiosity and her responsibility as a teacher and 'caretaker' of the students controlled her actions.

Her musings were cut off as Doctor Azure, a trustworthy member of Beacon's staff, got into her field of vision with a clipboard in his hands.

"I hope you have some answers for us, Doctor."

Dr. Azure paged through the contents of the clipboard for a few moments as he readjusted his glasses.

Everyone in the room looked solemn except for a select few, Azure gave them a lighthearted smile and responded, "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Pardon for questioning a medical professional but, Jaune is glowing. Are you sure, sir?" Pyrrha Nikos spoke out, not fully believing the statement.

"I assure you Ms. Nikos, Jaune Arc is perfectly healthy. There is nothing that tells me he is ill. For your issue with his body art, everything indicates that Jaune here is manifesting his semblance. You did say you had an unusual dream correct?"

The blonde man answered while he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Ahh, yea. It felt so real."

The doctor smirked and answered while he readjusted his glasses as though it was a habit, "There have been many similar occurrences in the past, we've even recorded some of them. Some individuals require triggers in their psyche to manifest their semblance, others obtain them through dreams or epiphanies. Semblances just manifesting in one's daily lives are simply the norm."

"Everyone, I assure you, there is nothing wrong with him. However, I recommend Jaune here to take it easy. That means no active combat, in or out of classes for at least a week." The doctor continued as he finished while putting the papers on file.

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow at that and inquired further, "What do you mean doctor? They have classes tomorrow. I can't have Mr. Arc fall behind while his classmates improve."

"Yeah, what she said! I wanna test out Rainbow Dash!" The blonde brawler exclaimed while fist bumped herself.

The group made way for the doctor to stand beside Jaune over by the exam bed. He motioned his hands as if to give out a play by play lecture and explained, "That is exactly the issue Ms. Long."

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Jaune resisted squirming under the everyone's gazes as they slowly widened in recognition while the doctor continued, "When you brought him in, I noticed many changes in this young man. Under normal circumstances you would realize it as well but Jaune's semblance has done more then give him magnificent body art."

From out of nowhere doctor Azure pulled out a whiteboard. Everyone started to feel both stupid and smarter at the same time while he explained everything in complete detail.

"Jaune's physique has changed from a Mesomorph to more of an Ectomorph. His shoulders have narrowed inwards, compared to when he came in the first day and his legs have lengthened while the hips have gotten wider. The muscles on his body have gotten leaner instead of bulkier and his face has gotten less shape."

Ruby looked lost, she knew weapons, not biology.

"uhhh…"

"Jaune's semblance has made him less masculine and more gender neutral. Focusing less on size and more on efficiency, flexibility. It's most likely he will have to spend time to get used to his new situation, which is why I recommend… no; I order that he does not participate in combat classes so that he may test out and ease into his new found abilities. Even more, it would be dangerous if he spontaneously uses his semblance without understanding what it does."

Azure narrowed his eyes at the other adult and spoke in a grave tone, "It may be a teacher's duty to ensure proper knowledge and conduct be instilled to students, and it may be a student's duty to learn whatever they can from their elders, however; It is **MY** duty, under oath, that I keep everyone healthy; physically, mentally, and ethically. Falling behind in classes mean **nothing** to the possibility of terminal damage; Is that understood, Miss. Goodwitch?"

The woman nodded respectfully and as the doctor turned over to the rest of the teens, they caved under the intensity of his gaze.

This was the day that every 1st year in Beacon learned the existence that was the Tianzhi of Medicine. Even Goodwitch and possibly Ozpin bowed to the doctor's medical diagnosis. How did they get this guy as their doctor?!

"Got it doc!"

Azure spoke out loud as he left the room, "Jaune, I recommend you call in family members and inform them of your situation. They may have better input for you. Everyone, if there is an issue, medically or otherwise; do not hesitate to call."

Jaune cupped his face in his hand as he cursed, "Great"

* * *

"So Rainbow Dash, how's the new bod?"

Teams RWBY and JNPR stopped eating breakfast, including Nora who stopped stuffing herself with pancakes, everyone wanted to know, curiosity gnawed at them for the past few days.

It started out very awkwardly for the teen; everyone stared at his new appearance and most of his clothes no longer fit him. He was subject to a bit of bullying before, but now, it multiplied exponentially because of the change. Jaune took the bite of some sausage before answering.

"It's fine, I guess." Jaune answered, a bit moodily. All his friends noted his a change in emotions and attitude. Normally the blonde would mumble and over sleep, he'd stay late while watching tv shows and read comic books. Now; the knight would sleep instantly and wake up exactly 8 hours of sleep every day, like clockwork. If he stated he'd sleep less, he'd adjust, again, like clockwork.

"I don't see how anything's all that different. I mean, sure, I stopped eating chicken nuggets all the time, and started to play around with… stuff… but I still read comic books. I still watch movies and I'm still kinda clumsy. Besides still not finding out exactly what my semblance does is a bit… sad, but I'm fine!"

Ren was concerned, he loved sleeping, and seeing his team leader sleep, then wake up at 4 in the morning, and if Nora or someone interrupted him, he's jolt up like an experienced Hunter. That made him wary of the blonde's condition.

The only other male of the group asked, "Are you sure, Jaune? You've been waking up early a lot."

Nora and Blake weren't all that concerned, They both knew if something would happen, he'd be admitted back to the Tianzhi of Medicine. Blake was surprised at how the blonde took information and technology like a sponge during the week, and Nora was amazed at the blonde's new skill in cooking, much to the relief of Ren.

What made them wary of the knight were at odd times during the day and night, the blonde would just sit and stare into space or the sky, and his eyes would flicker in and out of his regular blue to a golden hue. It was like he was contemplating something no one had an answer to, or the sudden habits and quirks the blonde had; like forgetting to use his weapon when he tried out his skills, or playing with his hair at times, and twisted and twirled his legs like his was dancing.

"I've been seeing you train on your own sometimes." Blake added to that as the ginger across from her took a sip from her orange juice.

Pyrrha and Ruby were confused at the blonde's new attitude. Unlike before, Jaune would speak to himself once and awhile. He'd be openly more sarcastic or witty at one end of the spectrum and more helpful and kind afterwords. For Pyrrha, it forced her not to label him in one specific way or the other, while Ruby was more confused and on her toes then anything.

"You stopped using Crocea Mors! My Crescent Rose would hate it if I neglected her." Cookie crumbs were flying out of the redhead's mouth as she piped in.

Weiss was impressed by how everything the blonde did after activating his semblance was well thought out and efficient, perfect even. But she and everyone else were shocked at the sudden change, leaving them curious. No one changes this quickly.

"Indeed, it is most odd."

Finally, Yang, the other blonde of the entourage was more openly enthusiastic about it. From knowing the boy, she could tell he held a lot of things tightly wound in before letting people know him fully. She assumed this Jaune was the real Jaune; The Jaune that would act like after getting to know everyone for at least a year, so she wasn't concerned.

She did however, have plenty of fun teasing the male. He acted a lot more… girly, sitting still and with his arms together, add the fact of his 'new' temporary attire, made him more and more feminine than usual. Get his hair longer, and one would have to ask if 'he' was 'she' to tell the difference.

"Rainbow Dash, When do ya think the family'll come?" The lilac-eyed girl asked, trying to change the subject.

Jaune wiggled in his seat while estimating the time they'd arrive.

"Later today, I think."

When the group watched the blonde try to contact his family, they were astonished at his method of communication. This was the age of Scrolls, normally a person would use the CCT to talk to someone far away. Those that were old fashioned wrote letters and sent them in the mail.

If sending letters was old fashioned, then Jaune Arc was archaic; the teen introduced them to one of his 'cargo' he brought with him to Beacon. Jaune brought along with him a messenger falcon. Nobody knew Beacon had an animal tower!

"You know who's coming?" Ruby asked, curious about them.

"Probably my sisters. I have seven last I checked, so maybe 1 or 2 of them will come over." The knight responded like it was a normal thing, not noticing everyone was gobsmacked at the revelation.

Everyone's musings were interrupted by the laughter somewhere behind them. Looking over, team CRDL were playing around with the ears of a rabbit faunus. Her cultural accent came out as she protested against their taunts.

Jaune grit his teeth as he felt something grow beneath his skin, his eyes flickered gold or just a second as he read the words in his Heads Up Display. It was something he got after the meeting with the doctor. It was like one of the HUDs of a video game.

The only difference was that it was much more detailed. It showed him his general health, a diagram of his body, his equipment, Aura levels, pulse, activity… it was like watching one of those computer monitors at the hospital and add the sci fi stuff from the Iron Man movie he watched yesterday with Ruby.

 **Switching Digicore: Guilmon X**

It took him this long to get used to the basics first. It'll take awhile before he understood the rest of his abilities.

"Combat class first in the morning…. fantastic." Jaune uttered in despair as he realized his week was up.

* * *

To all that reviewed, Yes! It's Digimon! I've been playing Digimon Cyber Sleuth and this idea came up while I was playing it, Watching ENVOY, the short film, and people play Megaman, Zone of the Enders and Transformers!

Ahh~ Yes, The poll for Self-Awakening, It ends when chapter 5 comes out… although I have no idea when I'll post it... sowwy~ Second place in the poll is for world server. Jaune stopped suing Crocea Mors and many of you that know Digimon can understand why, so he's changing weapons, it's not a big change.

Second Place is a two way tie; Sword and Shield, and greatsword/hand-half sword. It's just gonna be a modernized Crocea Mors.

If you like what I wrote, follow, review and maybe... favorite.

This is going to be a wild ride! Meow~


	3. Chapter 3

World Server

Chapter 3

* * *

"Glynda there has been overworking herself since the beginning of the semester. She's the Combat, Aura, and Dust instructor, as well as my assistant in handling the Academy all at the same time. We're understaffed as it is." Headmaster Ozpin spoke while he took a sip of his delectable coffee. His eyes darted between the arena below being used by the 1st years in their combat class and the two women beside him.

The two women were both Faunus; one in blue, and the other in red clothing. The one in a blue fur lined coat was switching her attention between the large book in her hand and the 'spars' that the students were having. Her face was masked with indifference, not acknowledging the Headmaster's blatant hint for recruitment.

The one in red with separate arm sleeves sat beside her companion lazily in one of the chairs. Her expression of pure revulsion betrayed the general look. She scowled even harder as more and more students continued class.

"Tch"

"Is something wrong?" Ozpin's eyes glanced towards the woman when he asked.

The woman responded with a pointed finger at the battle. The other hand fixed her snow white hair while she scoffed, "That one over there; 'Head straight, shoulders back, right foot forward... ' girl _sucks_. Scyther she's up against ain't much better."

"Aside from the fact that these are merely fresh students, Glynda isn't well qualified as an instructor in combat. As you know, she's relies on her semblance far too much to be the kind of hunter you meet everyday."

Ozpin felt the blue one's eyes bore into his skull as she answered, "Those who cannot do, Teach… huh."

Ozpin could tell she was playing around, they were testing the waters so to speak, but before he could dispute the statement, the snow woman smiled ferally at him.

"We're a package deal Ozy pin."

"I would have never suggested it without willing to employ both of you."

"I'd want some major renovations, got it?"

"Of course"

The one in blue closed her book while she spoke lowly, "We'd run the pups raggard. No mercy."

Ozpin's response was interrupted by the teacher below, "Jaune Arc, Cardin Winchester. Move up to the Arena."

The women smiled a little too sweetly at the man and both answered before they put their undivided attention on the students, specifically Mr. Arc, "We'll think about it."

* * *

 _Alright Jaune, you can do this._ The blonde knight thought as the armor loosely fit into his small frame. He took a deep breath and activated what he knew of his semblance.

"Go Jaune!" Ruby cheered while she jumped in a 'hooray' as he read his prompts.

 **Health Levels: 100%  
** **Aura Levels: 100%  
** **Core Temp: 36.8 °C Slowly Rising  
** **Pulse: 55  
** **Respiration: 8**

"Break his _LEGS!"_ Nora screamed as Ren was beside her, lazily waving a flag that had 'JNPR' sewed on it.

 **Primary Senses  
** **Visual: Normal  
** **Auditory: Normal  
** **Olfaction: Normal  
** **Tactile: Normal  
** **Balance: Normal**

Pyrrha just gave him a reassuring smile as the light of the ceiling glinted in her eyes

 **Secondary Senses  
** **Hunger: Normal  
** **Thirst: Normal**

"Show em whos boss, ArcClub!" Yang screamed as she fist pumped. Seems that since the beginning she's been using that and 'Rainbow Dash' over 'Vomit Boy'; He was flattered by the comparison to rainbows. The pun on his last name was a bit forced though.

 **Status: Green  
** **Digicore: Guilmon X**

Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors and stared at it. He didn't want to use it… but it was about the only thing he knew how to use.

 **Crocea Mors:** **Incompatible**

Jaune resisted a wince at the blaring words in his HUD.

 **ERROR**

 _This is a bad idea_

 **ERROR**

Professor Goodwitch interrupted his thoughts with a shout.

"Begin the match!"

Jaune mumbled a bit as he set himself in a stance, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Come at me so I can wipe the floor with ya, freak!" Cardin sneered at him as the overly big mace was set on his shoulder.

The only response he got was Jaune lowering his center of mass slightly and kept his shield arm loosely to the side.

"Yea… I'm fine here thanks." Mumbled Jaune while the bulker teen scowled at the failure in the attempt to rile him.

Abandoning the original tactic, Cardin rushed towards the knight, mace at the ready. Jaune knew if he blocked, he'd be a smear on the floor.

Jaune quickly sidestepped to the left; His new change made the teen think harder about his tactics. No longer could he handle large forces crashing down on him like that mace, or a Deathstalker's stinger; now he was faster, and quicker.

Cardin had a 'blind spot' so to speak whenever he used his mace, and he never let go of it if he figured it out so, Jaune used his blade and made for the exposed waist of one Cardin Winchester.

Most of the fight was like this. Jaune would wait for the right moment and force Cardin to make the move for him. The knight would parry or outright dodge out of the way; disengaging and reengaging the fight. This earned a lot of jeering from his opponent but there no point in paying attention to it. It was just a week, and this was all he knew.

Cardin changed his tactics when his Aura levels hit yellow, focusing his attacks to disrupt the knight's balance and using his other fist to catch him off guard.

Jaune hissed, he wasn't in pain from any of Cardin's attacks, and his Aura was just below his opponents, but the HUD started to show him symbols he knew nothing about and he felt more and more heat come from his heart.

 **Core Temp:** **200 °C and Raising**

His skin was on fire and pain spiked all over his body. Jaune trembled while his eyes watched scales appear on his arm. Everyone in the class noticed wisps of steam emit from the blonde knight.

 **CAUTION!**

 _I know already!_

Cardin immediately jumped back as everyone was fascinated by the 'tattoos' of the blonde. The leader of team CRDL readied himself for any attack towards him.

The tattoos glowed erratically as they crawled to envelop the sword and shield of the knight like the vines of a tree. Jaune felt claustrophobic in his armor as each breath that he took was getting heavier and heavier.

"Jaune!" The knight barely heard someone call out his name when he screamed. Wisps of steam and lightning danced around his form while the HUD continued to scream warnings to him.

Within his psyche, Jaune felt an overwhelming amount of pain. He took a deep breath, feeling untold amounts of heat grow in his lungs.

 **Initiating Safety Protocols  
** **Output: 50%  
** **Core Temp: Stabilizing at 600 °C**

A phrase popped into Jaune's mind with a set of symbols appearing in his HUD, and aimed.

 _ **Exhaust Flame**_

* * *

"Rainbow Dash is _Hot_." Yang spoke out, her voice betrayed the attempt to keep up her bravado.

"Yang… this is serious business." Blake's voice came out softly in attempt to calm herself. She could feel her clothes sticking to her frame as sweat poured down her neck; Her book was put away long ago, when the tattoos started glowing.

Nora was jumping in nervous excitement, physically tugging on Ren's arm and pointed at their leader.

"The armor _MELTED!_ "

Ruby sweated extra hard because of the cloak she had on, she spoke out loud while trying to figure out why the blonde's chest was glowing, "What's he-"

" _ **Everyone down!**_ "

Weiss was prepared the moment the blonde knight screamed. She readied herself by holding a Dust container in each of her palms and unleashed as many Ice Glyphs as the Dust would allow it. Having someone use an untested semblance without proper supervision was dangerous. She remembered her own encounter with her Glyphs the first time she used them; She injured two sparring partners and destroyed the training room she had back home. People have died for less!

All of her ice melted as the group saw behind a blue tint of Jaune releasing a dull crimson flamethrower. Steam covered the room like a fog, but Jaune was still visible. His eyes were glazed in a golden hue as he heaved great gulps of air like it was his lifeline. The weapons he had were still in great condition while they were limply off to his side.

The other part of the arena was weaved in smoke, but from out of nowhere, Cardin rushed forward with his mace held up high. The mace flickered red, indicating the Dust was activating before it hit dead center into the knight's left shoulder.

* * *

Jaune was in a daze after the attack he just did. His hands were trembling, he didn't think he'd be able to lift the weapons up anymore..

In front of him, a blur appeared with a long shaft with a big ball attached to the end of it. The burr started to get clearer while it gave out a powerful roar as the stick hit him.

He felt it. He felt the impact of the weapon that hit him and he felt both the cracks and the heat that came all around him.

Jaune gritted in pain as his vision cleared, letting his sword and shield drop from his hands. Instinctively the golden irises glared at Cardin Winchester, making the teen finch in shock.

He didn't feel that he could continue fighting. It was a spar, he needed to forfeit. The first thing he needed to do was get away.

Jaune's semblance agreed and he controlled his abilities as much as he could.

 **DANGER**

 **Attempting to repair damage**

 **ERROR**

Jaune used his semblance without a second thought, and in an instant the space between the hunters exploded, making the both of them fly out across from each other.

His mind blared warning signs as the teen's back hit the nearest wall. He read it just as a pair of black feathers fell, dancing in front of him.

 **EMERGENCY! Initiated Self Preservation Mode!**

 **LEVEL:666**

 **SYSTEM: BELZEBUB**

 **CODE: GLUTTONY**

 **CAUTION!**

 **LEVEL:666**

 **SYSTEM: BELZEBUB**

 **CODE: GLUTTONY**

 **DANGER!**

 **PURGATORY LEVEL 6**

 **Digicores Corrupted: Attempting Repair**

A voice called out when the knight started to get his vision again.

"The match is over!"

Jaune was tired and confused. He watched Ozpin appear at the center of the arena with his arms out ordering people to do… something, the voice was most likely his.

Warm arms enveloped the teen as he fell from the wall. A familiar scent entered his nose and he started to slumber, but not before hearing very familiar voices.

"Ozpin, we'll handle the paperwork later."

* * *

 **Author's Corner**

I wonder what's gonna happen to Jaune now…. heh… heheheheheh~

If you like what I wrote, follow, review and maybe... favorite. Meow~

Someone PMed me about not understanding or just didn't like how vague(or I'm just good enough with explaining things) I am with expositions. I'm going o send my answers for his/her question here.

The warning systems are like a device or system's "Final Defense". The fail-safe that if all things go wrong, it activates to protect the user. Or a User can activate it on command to use. A "Plot Armor-Cheezy anime cheat mode" in a way.

Jaune will figure out how to control his semblance in the future, and on his own.

If Anyone is wondering what the Level 666 thing and stuff is... They are references and hints and the LAST examples for you to see a warning sign or limiter option. Kinda like the same way a gamer gets when they pick an option in a game and the game says, "Thats dangerous... you sure you wanna do it?"

If anyone is wondering why Jaune is somehow "different" during combat, it's influenced by the connection to his Digicores. Remember the Summary about "Purifying Grimm..." Think about it.

If anyone is confused or wondering "Where's the User Manual When you need one?" is... It will be explained next chapter... and there is no user manual. He'll have to figure it out on his own.

If anyone is concerned about how much Jaune has control over his Semblance. Do not worry. He has full control; he simply just has no idea how to control it... yet.

I'm sorry if I'm a little vague every chapter. I just don't want to give readers **MASSIVE** info dumps on certain chapters like I'm holding your hand. I would rather rather give out trickles of info for people to speculate and build up their own ideas and opinions.

I hope this helps.

If there are any issues, review or PM me.


End file.
